


Love isn’t for Children

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You were trained in the Red Room alongside Natasha. You two were sent on a mission and you and Natasha confess your love for each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> I used Natasha’s real name in this and you and Natasha are 15.

You first met her when you were seven, she was brought to your room because she was your new roommate. Her name was Natalia Alianovna Romanova. 

Ever since that day you two became close. You never showed that you’ve became friends outside of the room you two shared, you only ever talked at night when it was just the two of you. When either you or Natalia had a hard day you were always there for each other. You both were there for each other through everything the red room put you through.

Now you both were fifteen. You and Natalia were sent on a mission together, you both a completed the mission without a problem since you two worked so well together. There was a safe house that you had to spend the night in, it was really late when you had finished the mission so you both would be going back to the Red Room in the morning.

You were siting in a chair just getting lost in your thoughts. As you gotten older and closer with Natalia you notice that you had fallen in love with her, even though the Red Room had taught you that love is for children.

You can always hide your emotions and act like you don’t have feelings for her, that is one of the things they taught you was to be an emotionless assassin. But you couldn’t hide your feelings for her anymore, with every passing day it was getting harder and harder to hide them from her.

Natalia looked over at you, she had noticed that you’ve been getting lost in your thoughts lately. She walked over to you and placed a hand on your shoulder. “You alright, (Y/N)?”

You looked up at her. “Oh, yea I’m good.” As you looked at her you got lost in her green eyes. You couldn’t help it, her eyes were beautiful.

She smiled and you swore you saw her blush a little. But why would she… your eyes widened as your cheeks heated up in embarrassment when you realized you had just said that her eyes were beautiful out loud.

“Thank you, you have beautiful eyes as well.”

“Natalia, I…” You stood up and faced her. “I know this goes against everything they taught us but I can’t keep this to myself any longer.” You closed your eyes and took a deep breath before opening your eyes again. “I’m in love with you Natalia Alianovna Romanova.”

Natalia looked at you with wide eyes, her mouth opened as if she was about to say something but the next thing you knew her lips were on yours. You gasped in shock, as soon as the shock disappeared you began to kiss her back. She brought her hand up to gently cup your cheek, pulling you closer. 

When she pulled away from the kiss she rest her forehead against yours. “I’m in love with you too.”

You smiled. “No matter what happens, no matter what they do, they can never take away how I feel about you. You’ll always have me, no matter what.” You pulled away slightly to kiss her temple.

You knew you would have to hide your relationship but you would do whatever it took to be able to be with Natalia and when you looked into her eyes you knew she was thinking the same thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha tries to escape the Red Room with you but you get caught. A year after The Avengers defended earth against Loki, you're sent to assassinate Natasha but Natasha recognizes you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: moye serdtse = my heart
> 
> moya lyubov’ = my love

Natalia and you had made a plan to escape the Red Room together. You both wanted to have a life together where you two could be together without having to be afraid, where it was okay to be in love.

Everything was going to plan when you were about to escape, that was until you got caught. Natalia was going to go back and save you but you gave her a look that told her to go, that you would be okay.

Natalia didn’t want to leave you. She loved you, she couldn’t lose you but if she went back to get you there was a chance she would get caught as well. So she left but she promised herself that she would go back for you.

xxxxx

When they caught you trying to escape with Natalia they punished you. They made you think that Natalia used you so she could just escape, that she never cared about you. 

Day after day they told you that, at first you wouldn’t believe them but after a long time you couldn’t help but believe it. Years later and you’re now their top assassin.

You were in your room, cleaning and sharpening your knives when there was a knock on your door. Someone walked in with a folder in their hand. You looked up just as they handed it to you.

“You have a mission.” They said. 

“Who’s my target?” You opened the folder and looked through it.

“She goes by the name Natasha Romanoff. Get the mission done and make it clean. You leave in an hour.” 

“It’ll be done.” You tell them before they leave your room so you could get ready.

xxxxx

You were able to get into the Avengers tower without a problem. Now all you had to do was not get caught and find Natasha. As you were sneaking around you noticed the vents, you climbed into them with ease.

Without making a sound you moved through the vents to get to your target. You made it to what seemed like the training room, as you looked through the vents you saw a red haired woman, it was Natasha. 

When you looked at her you couldn’t help but feel like you knew her. Something was familiar about her. You shook your head to get the thoughts out of your head. Now wasn’t the time to get lost in your thoughts. You had a mission to finish.

You saw an opening and took it. Just as Natasha was right under the opening of the vent you jumped down, wrapping your thighs around her neck. Natasha was surprised but she quickly gripped your legs and threw you off of her.

Landing on your feet, you drew out your gun and pointed it at the redhead. There was no emotion in your eyes, just this haunting look.

Natasha was about ready to attack but when she got a good look at you, she recognized you. “(Y/N)?” She gasped. She couldn’t believe it was you, she would recognize you no matter how long it’s been. But you weren’t the same.

“Natalia?” She may have been going by a different name but you could never forget her voice. You were about to lower your gun but then you remembered what she did. You kept your gun pointed at her and glared.

“What did they do to you? This isn’t you.” Natasha slowly walked closer to you.

Your eyes never left her, watching her every move. “They told me the truth.”

“The truth? You know they only tell lies. You’re the one who taught me that love wasn’t for children. I loved you then and I still love you now.”

“Then why didn’t you come back for me?!” You growled. “After you escaped, you just left me there! They punished me for so long!” Your grip on your gun tightened.

“I never stopped looking for you. I promised myself that once I got safe I would never stop looking for you.” Natasha was now in front of you. The only thing that was between the two of you was your gun. 

You looked into her green eyes, deep down you knew she wasn’t lying but after so long of being told that opposite, you didn’t know what to believe anymore. “You’re lying.”

“Why would I lie to you, (Y/N)?” She grabbed your gun and took it away from you. She raised a hand up and cupped your cheek, you couldn’t help but lean into her touch. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t find you sooner, moye serdtse. But I’m here now, we can have that life together we planned all those years ago. You don’t have to be under their control anymore.”

“I can’t…” You looked away from her. You couldn’t just leave even though you really wanted to. It just couldn’t be that simple, could it?

“You can. I won’t let them hurt you.” Natasha tilts your head so that you’re looking at her again. “I can’t lose you again. I won’t.” She closed the gap and smashed her lips against yours. 

It took you a second but you kissed her back. You placed your hands on her hips, pulling her closer. When you pulled away from the kiss, you both were breathless. 

“You won’t lose me again. I love you, Natalia.” You moved one hand from her hip and brushed some of her red locks out of her face, you smiled.

“I love you too, moya lyubov’.” She smiled before pulling you into a kiss that got heated pretty quickly.


End file.
